Priest in Peril
Official description Walkthrough Start this quest at Varrock palace by talking to King Roald. He tells you that contact has been lost with the temple and wants you to go investigate for him. The temple is located northeast of Varrock. Go through the wooden gate northeast of the city's eastern exit which is next to digsite entrance. Then follow the path to the temple. Knock on the door and someone will ask you if you will help him by killing the dog nearby. Tell him you will. Climb down the dungeon entrance north of the temple, and then kill the level 30 Temple Guardian. You cannot use magic. A "Ring of Recoil kill" will not count for the completion this battle unless 1 or more damage is inflicted upon the monster. Special attacks work on the dog. Go back and knock on the temple door again. You will hear the voice from earlier acting very strange, suggesting that you speak to King Roald. Head back to Varrock Palace and talk to King Roald again. King Roald becomes enraged, and "explains" that the dog was guarding the temple from attack. He instructs you to go back and fix it right away, before going back be sure to obtain a bucket and 50 rune/pure essence. (Note) If you do not wish to make two trips for rune essense then bring the wicked hood so you can draw essence from it to save time. Kill one of the level 30 Monks of Zamorak located inside of the Temple (Paterdomus) to get a Golden Key. Go back outside then head north and climb down the ladder into the dungeon. With the Golden Key and bucket, go through the gate where the Guardian was located earlier. After traversing the path, you will see some monuments. Study them; you will notice one of them has an Iron key in it. Use the Golden Key on the monument to swap keys (If you "Take-from monument" a powerful force will prevent you from taking the key and you will lose 10% of your total hit points. For example if your constitution level is 50 (total of 500 hit points) then it will deal 50 damage each time you try). Then go to the well in the centre of the circle of monuments and fill your bucket with the water from the well to get a Bucket of water . NOTE the water can only be from the well under the temple. Now head back out to the temple and go to the top floor (there is a ladder in the southwest corner of the second floor) and use the Iron Key on the cell door. Then go inside and talk to Drezel. Drezel will tell you that he can't leave with the vampyre still there, and tells you that the water from the river might be able to temporarily seal the vampyre's tomb. He will bless the bucket of water and give it to you. Use it on the coffin to seal the vampyre. Drezel will then tell you to meet him in the dungeon. Finishing up Go back to the monument room, and then go through the gate past it. You will find Drezel there. Talk to him. He will tell you that the river has been unblessed. You suggest using Rune Essence to remove the Zamorakian magic. He tells you it will take 50 Rune Essence to do it (Pure Essence will also work). Note: Drezel will not take noted essence! When you bring the unnoted Essence, talk to him again and give them to him. You can do it bit by bit, or you can also use a wicked hood however you need it to have a charge of at least 50 Rune Essence. When you have given Drezel all 50 Essence, the quest is complete! Reward *1 Quest point *1,406 Experience *Access to Canifis and the rest of Morytania (except most of the southern areas) *Wolfbane dagger (When fighting werewolves in Morytania, this will stop them from changing into their more powerful werewolf form if the dagger is equipped.) If you remove the wolfbane dagger while in the middle of combat with a man/woman in Canifis that can turn into a werewolf and use your normal weapon (e.g. Abyssal whip, Granite maul) then that person will turn into a level 88 werewolf and be restored to full health and will keep on fighting with you. *Talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos and there will be a Varrock Museum display of a werewolf Music Unlocked * Mausoleum * Morytania Required for completing Completion of Priest in Peril is required for the following: *All Fired Up *A Void Dance *Animal Magnetism *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Desert Treasure *Garden of Tranquility *Ghosts Ahoy *Haunted Mine *Making History *Nature Spirit *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Rum Deal *Shades of Mort'ton *Wanted! Trivia *When you've killed the Temple guardian, in your quest journal it will say 'I can now go back to King Roald and claim my reward', since the player thinks that he/she completed the task. *When you are inside of the temple and choose "Knock At Door" it says: You'd feel pretty strange knocking on the door from inside the building. *In the monument room there are several gold items(pot, hammer, tinderbox, feather, needle and a candle) which you can take if you put the right item there, however you can't sell or use them and they're unobtainable if you don't get them during the quest. *When you go into the monument room to swap your golden key for the iron one, you can see Drezel in the locked room beyond, despite the fact that he is still trapped in the room upstairs. *There is a blackboard in the top floor of the temple, and it looks exactly like the one found in Mobilising armies. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "No wonder Paterdomus Temple was unable to send a message to Varrock: there was a guardian, monks of Zamorak and even a vampyre in the way!" *If you'll try to attack Temple Guardian after first returning to King Roald, it says:'' I'd better not make the King mad at me again!'' *''If you speak to King Roald'' after he gets mad at you there will be a funny conversation this time. The King says, "Well hello there. What do you want? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY HAVEN'T YOU ENSURED THE BORDER TO MORYTANIA IS SECURE YET?" You say, "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going... There's no need to shout..." King Roald answers, "NO NEED TO SHOUT??? Listen, and listen well, and see if your puny mind can comprehend this: if the border is not protected, then we are at the mercy of the evil beings that live in Morytania. Given that most of the inhabitants consider humans to be nothing more than over talkative snack foods, I would say that me shouting at you for your incompetence is the LEAST of your worries right now. NOW GO!" *It could be an Indiana Jones reference when you swap the keys. *There is a church organ in the temple. When you play it, it does nothing. *It is possible to get a second golden key. Kill one of the level 30 monks to obtain one. Do this before using the iron key. *It is a good idea to use Varrock Teleport a total of 3 times. One for returning to King Roald, another for 23 or 24 rune essence if you have a fire staff and everything for the rest of the quest and, and lastly for the remaining 26 or 27. Also when you are in the mausoleum studying the monuments you will see a quest icon on the mini-map. There is also a gate that you aren't able to open (until later in the quest), and behind it is Drezel. Additionally you can use your familiar from summoning to carry any essence that you are unable to fit into your inventory. (Note, you must have an abyssal familiar to carry essence). *When speaking to Juna, your character will say,"...but with Drezel's help I was able to purify the River Salve." See also * Nature Spirit, the sequel to this quest es:Priest in Peril nl:Priest in Peril fi:Priest in Peril Category:Quests Category:Priest in Peril Category:Wikia Game Guides quests